Ever Since
by Lab Angel
Summary: Riku posessed by Ansem's spirit has fallen for the onewinged angel, Sephiroth meanwhile Sora is falling hard for Leon, what will our to favorite characters do when they have found love in other men's arms? Read to find out! Sorry summary sucks!
1. Sephiroth

Lab Angel: Yay! Thanks to Shu-chan all I've been wanting to write are Kingdom Hearts fics. Well this is a yaoi story between my all time favorite silver haired guys, Riku and Sephiroth. Wow... what an amazing image.

Riku: What!

Sephiroth: That's uncalled for.

Lab Angel: I don't care what either of you think. -drools over them both- Beautiful.

Sephiroth: -raises an eyebrow and looks to Riku- Do you ever get the feeling there's something more going on her crazy little world?

Riku: -nods- All the time Sephiroth... All the time, because there usually is something more going on in her world, and it usually involves me bent over someone or laying on my back.

Sephiroth: -suppresses a smile-

Lab Angel: I know what's going through you're mind Sephiroth. -wink wink nudge nudge- Now on with the fic.

Riku: What's going on!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the smut and plot, yes it does have a plot.

* * *

Narrator: It begins at the Grand Colleseum; Sora: Keyblade wielder, deep in battle with the Ice Titan. In the stands, unbeknownest to the younger teen, sat his best friend. Riku: Ansem's chosen one and another keyblade weilder. Unbeknownest to both teens, Sephiroth: Beautiful one winged angel. Set out to destroy both of them.

Chapter One: Sephiroth

Riku stood watching over the scene that took place at the Grand Colleseum, Sora had just defeated the Ice Titan, he was now accepting the task of defeating Sephiroth. As he watched Sephiroth make his big entrance, he was enthralled, his beauty alone was enough to capture the young man's interests. To see Sora, half Sephiroth's height, it just made him think about his loyalties. Nothing seemed right about how he was into Sora who was so purely innocent, then there was Sephiroth who was older and probably had more experience.

"What are you thinking Riku?" He asked himself, standing up as his best friend delivered the final blow. "Good luck Sora, you're going to need it." He whispered toward the younger boy, wishing he could be heard.

"Alright!" Sora yells throwing the keyblade into the air and catching it. "Did you guys see that!" He asked excitedly as he turned to his companions Donald and Goofy. "I can't wait to tell Ri-ku..."

"Don't worry Sora, we'll find Riku and Kairi." Goofy said putting a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Thanks Goofy." Sora said gloomily as he walked towards the stands to sit.

"Are you okay Sora?" Donald asked sitting next to his friend.

"Yeah... Hey guys, can I be alone for awhile. I'll be okay, just need to think." He stood up and headed behind the stands. Once out of sight he leans against the wall letting tears flow freely down his cheeks. "Riku... I miss you so much." He whispered to the shadows of the stands, unaware of the pair of bright blue eyes were watching him.

"I'm sure he misses you too." Sora made ready for battle to see that it was Sephiroth that had spoken, wiping away the tears he glared at the man.

"What do you want?" Sora asked ready to fight should the need arrive.

"Nothing, I was just watching the impressive display of friendship that you and the other two put on." Sephiroth smirked and shrugged. "They value your friendship so much that they lie to you."

"Donald and Goofy don't lie to me!" Sora shouted attacking Sephiroth, who easily caught Sora by the wrist, spun him and held him agianst the wall.

"Oh but they do." He whispered in Sora's ear, pulling back he noticed Sora's body reacted to the loss of contact. "You won't find your friend, so you need to just forget that he ever existed." Sephiroth smiled and he crushed his lips to the boy's. After releasing Sora, who fell to the ground, Sephiroth disappeared to Hallow Bastion.

"You're late Sephiroth." A voice spoke from behind him, he drew Mesamune then sheathed it as he saw it was only Ansem.

"I'm sorry cousin, I had an affair to deal with at the Olympius Colleseum." Sephiroth bowed and looked at Ansem thinking how strange it is, hearing his cousin yet seeing someone else entirely.

"What was that all about?" Sora asked as he sat gasping on the ground, not daring to stand. "Did Sephiroth actually just kiss me?" He touched his lips with his fingertips and sighed standing up to go see Donald and Goofy.

"Hey Sora! You okay?" Leon asked as he looked at the keyblade wielder, the trio had gone to Traverse Town to take a break from it all.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, I'm fine." Sora answered, not fooling Leon for an instant.

"Look Sora... I know all about being depressed, believe me before I met up with Yuffie and Aerith that's the only emotion I wanted to feel. Now I can see when someone was just as depressed as I was." Leon gave Sora one of his rare smiles, then reached forward to take the younger boy by the hand, Sora yelped in surprise. "Relax Sora, I'm taking you somewhere that you can just relax." With that Leon led him to the Fourth District of Traverse Town, not too many people came here because there were things no one wanted to see, stippers and exotic dancers showed what they had by wearing only slivers of clothing.

"Leon? Why are we here?" Sora asked as he continued to look around, slightly embarrased by a woman whose breasts were about to fall out of the scrap of shirt she was wearing.

"We're here to make you relax, take a breather and release all that tension you have pent up." Leon winked at Sora as he went towards one of the women.

"Leon... I have to tell you something that would probably surprise you." Sora whispered to the tall brunette, who listened carefully. "I'm gay. I'm not interested in any of these women. Or the men for that matter..." Sora said it all as quickly as possible, feeling the light caress of leather he looked at Leon who was smiling gently.

"I figured as much." He whispered, leaning forward to kiss Sora. Still slightly aroused by what had transpired at the Colleseum Sora responded eagerly.

"Maleficent!" Riku shouted to the old hag as he entered the Castle Chapel, the witch looked at him and smiled.

"Ah. Riku, what's wrong?" She asked feigning concern, the teen glared at her.

"Why can't I remember anything from last night?" He snapped still glaring at the witch.

"You can't remember?" She sounded as though she were talking with a child.

"Nothing, the last thing I remember was yelling at you for this same thing!" Riku growled when Maleficent chuckled. "Look even if you don't tell me, I will find out." With that said Riku stormed out of the chapel back to his bedroom to find Sephiroth sitting on his bed.

"Well if it isn't the little prince of darkness." He drawled looking the teen up and down.

"What do you want?" Riku asked glaring daggers at the man.

"Just to come see you when my cousin hasn't taken over your body." He smiled at the reaction those words got him, Riku lunged at him. Sending them both tumbling onto the bed, they rolled off the other side and lay there on the floor, Riku straddling Sephiroth's hips. "Ansem was right, you do have a fire that cannot be put out."

"Shut up!" Riku shouted as he moved to get off the man, only to find that Sephiroth's hands were holding him place. "Let go off me you bastard!" Riku shouted as their positions were flipped and he was now on his back with Sephiroth leaning over him. The older man leaned forward so that he breathed in Riku's ear, causing the teen to shiver in anticipation.

"Not until I'm done with you." Sephiroth whispered as he kissed a line from Riku's ear to his collar bone.

* * *

Lab Angel: Well that's it! You just have to keep reading if you want to know how this goes. -grins evilly-

Riku: I knew it...

Angel: What?

Riku: You were going to put me on bottom this time.

Angel: Well you're always top with poor little Sora.

Riku: That isn't the same.

Sephiroth: Enough.

Angel: -glares. drools. wipes the drool away. grins.- Sorry bout that! Well keep reading to find out! Oooooo... Sora's going to be with Leon! Yay! Wow... Well later.


	2. Riku

Lab Angel: Hey everyone! Thanks for reading the first chapter, I assume you have, if you hadn't then you wouldn't be reading this!! .

Riku: There she goes again. -shivers-

LA: Oh Riku!! I didn't see you there!

Sora: Of course not! You were drooling over Leon and Sephiroth!!

LA: Was not!! -drools over Leon and Sephiroth-

Sora: See!! -points accusingly-

LA: See what? -looks at where he's pointing.- I don't see anything!

Sora: Your drooling over Leon and Sephiroth!

LA: I can't help it!

Leon: Why is that anyway?

LA: I know why I drool over Sephiroth... -a thoughtful expression crosses her features-

Sephiroth: Why's that?

LA: Because you have silver hair and wear leather! -glomps-

Sephiroth: Silver hair and leather?

LA: -shrugs- It's just the way I work, I love silver-haired guys! And leather is just sexy, especially if you have a nice ass! -looks at Leon-

Leon: What?

Sora: I think she just said you have a nice ass. -rasies a brow at LA.-

Riku: Interesting.

Sephiroth: Yeah, he has a nice ass.

LA: Okay who's gonna say the disclaimer?

Riku: Not me, not when I know that you are gonna have me be raped by Sephiroth!!

LA: I was not!

Sephiroth: If she was then you just ruined the story.

Riku: Sorry.

Sora: I would, but you're putting me with Leon!

Leon: What's wrong with me?

Sora: Nothing, but I don't see you like _that!!_

LA: Right... Is there anyone that's not surprised by who some of my favorite pairings are?

Sephiroth: Riku and I are one of your favorite parings?

LA: Yeah!

Sephiroth: You're demented.

LA: Fine I'll say it myself!! -pouts-

Leon: Lab Angel doesn't own the characters, places or events of this story.

LA: -glomps Leon- Thank you thank you thank you!! -kisses him on the cheek-

Leon: I only said it so you can keep on going with the story.

Riku: Warning this is strictly guy on guy relationships! If you are uncomfortable with that please leave!

LA: -eyes Riku- What's gotten into you?

Sephiroth: No one yet.

Riku: -blushes-

LA: Oh hey thanks to all the reviews I've got, DaRk-HoPeLsS-rOmAnTiC emailed me twice and urged me to finish I replied that this chapter is going to be short, just a slight beginning to the troubles that are going to start for our handsome young men and their older lovers!!

Riku: Older lovers?

Sephiroth: That's interesting.

LA : -points to the sky- On with the story!!!

* * *

Chapter Two: Riku

"Shut up!" Riku shouted as he moved to get off the man, only to find that Sephiroth's hands were holding him place. "Let go off me you bastard!" Riku shouted as their positions were flipped and he was now on his back with Sephiroth leaning over him. The older man leaned forward so that he breathed in Riku's ear, causing the teen to shiver in anticipation.

"Not until I'm done with you." Sephiroth whispered as he kissed a line from Riku's ear to his collar bone, the teen struggled beneath the older man, without much avail.

"Let go!" Riku shouted as he began to struggle more, Sephiroth sat up and pulled the belt from around his waist, turned the teen onto his stomach and tied his wrists together using the belt.

"Now you can't escape me." He whispered against the shell of Riku's ear, removing his hands from Riku's arms he slid them up the teen's tight shirt.

"Release me if you know what's best for you Sephiroth." Riku ground out, but the voice wasn't his own, it was deeper. Sighing Sephiroth got up and pulled the belt from around Riku's wrists. "That's better, what did you think you were doing?" He asked with an inquiring look.

"Trying to play with your new toy." Sephiroth replied in a calm tone with a shrug.

"Last toy you played with you broke, I won't have this one broken until I have no use for him."

--------------------------

Sora sat on the bed in the hotel at Traverse town feeling slightly nervous as he watched the older brunette pace the room. _Just as things were starting to heat up._ Sora thought. They had been making out when Cid rushed into the room a slight blush had made its way across the blondes face but he had told them that Aerith was missing and Yuffie had already started searching. Both brunettes had been shocked and now they were trying to come up with a plan of action to find the young woman, no one in the whole town had seen her. That made it harder than anything to find her, Yuffie came rushing in flushed from exertion and flopped down next to Sora on the bed.

---------------------------

Riku wandered down to the Castle Chapel where he stopped behind Maleficent, the witch turned and stared at him a thin black brow raised in question. He gave her an insolent smile and turned to look at each of the six princesses in turn.

"What news?" He asked as he turned to the witch.

"We have yet to find the heart of the final princess." Maleficent answered with a smug grin.

"And the keyblade wielder?"

"We have taken one of the girls from Traverse Town and plan to do away with her in front of the Keyblade wielder's eyes, if he ever thinks to look here."

"Excellent." He turned and left the Castle Chapel deciding to visit Never Land.

* * *

LA: Sorry! -bows pathetically- I'm sorry but I'm trying to get another fic done. -bows again- I'm really sorry!! The next chapter will be longer! I promise!!

Riku: Interesting.

LA: Shut up Riku! -hides in a corner and cries-

Sephiroth: Look what you did Riku, you made her cry.

Riku: I didn't mean to.

LA: Review, flame if you want, I would because this chapter was extremely short! No smut or anything, but I promise the next chapter will be better, it will have LeonXSora smut! I promise! -bows- Thanks to you all and to DaRk-HoPeLsS-rOmAnTic for reminding me about this fic I had completely forgotten about it.


End file.
